The Fountain Guardian
"The Fountain Guardian" is the fifth stage in both the Jungle Ruins area, and Zack and Wiki: Quest for Barbaros' Treasure. Completing it is isn't as simple as it looks. It's easy for a novice to misclick and kill themselves. Solving the Stage First Things First off, you should use the camera icon to look around the stage, and you should notice several things: *The chest is behind a locked door with the only path to get to it underwater. *A giant fish is living in the lake. If you were to try to drain the lake, he will eat you. *A Growlin' Goblin is sleeping near his fishing pole on a higher cliff. With all this in mind, you can start the level. First, start breaking rocks until you find a worm (It will be on a higher level). The worm can be itemised, but the item is not needed. Leave him for now, and inspect the waterslide, and Wiki will notify you about the Growlin' Goblin, and a frog will appear nearby. Itemize the frog, and he will turn into a Frog Bomb. Drop the bomb in the water slide, and it will knock out the goblin. Next, go down the slide yourself and itemise the goblin before he wakes back up. Next, you have one of 2 options of how to get rid of the fish. Fishing for Gulppy This is the part where the worm comes in. Inspect the fishing pole, then inspect the hook. Put the worm on the hook, then start fishing. Taking out the fish will be an extreme challenge, unless you have really good timing. The Bomb method This method is much easier. Take the worm, head to the water slide, and drop the worm in front of the waterslide. The frog will go eat it, causing him to slide to the lowest part of the area. Itemize him, then drop the bomb in the water. Gulppy will eat it, and be blown up. If you have completed the game, you'll get one of Barbaros’ hidden treasures for doing it this way. Back on Track Okay, so now that Gulppy is taken care of, we can drain the pool. Swim to the plug at the bottom of the lake (Don't worry about air, you won't run out), find the large plug, and pull it out. The water in the well will rise, so now you can get the ruins key. Go back up to ground level and head to the well. Grab the key, then go back to the drained lake. Once you are in the lake, grab the plug and plug the hole up again. The lake will fill again. Grab the key again, and go into the underwater tunnel. Resurface at the end of the tunnel, and open the door with the key to claim the Abscheu Scope for yourself. Secrets *Did you see the skull at the bottom of the lake? whial the lake is drained, inspect him, and ring Wiki. You will get to do a mini game where you have to ring wiki in time to the music. It takes pratice, but you win a treasure chest if you get enough of the music right. *pull up all the weeds and break all the rocks to get a golden bird. ring Wiki near him to get lots of coins. *Whial the giant fish is still alive, drop a worm in the water five times from the diving platform to get a treasure chest* *Use methood 2 for getting rid of the fish to get a treasure chest* *use the waterslide and diving platform to jump into the lake whial it is filled and drained to get a treasure chest.* Trivia *This level isn't the only place Gulppy he appears in. He also appears in "The Painted Secret." Interestingly enough, you also have to get rid of him in The Painted Secret by draining the water out of his painting. Category:Jungle Ruins Category:Stages